Cinderleap's Faith
This is one of my first fanfics and is about my main OC. Aka myself. Heck, I'm excited for this! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, and probably won't for a while cuz I'm going on vacation for a week then Anime Con then school then hw then- you get the idea. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy! ~ Cinderleap PineClan: Leader: Olivestar - Black tom with white paws Deputy: Sunsplash - Bright golden tom with bright blue eyes Med. Cat: Snowfreckle - Speckled white she-cat Apprentice: Tigerpaw Warriors: Daisynose - Golden she-cat Ripplefur - Dark gray tom Hawkgaze - Mottled brown tom Apprentice: Icepaw Finchfrost - Gray tabby she-cat Apprentice: Oakpaw Willowfrost - Brown tabby tom Sootpelt - Black she-cat with unusual gray eyes Whistlewind - White tom Apprentices: Tigerpaw - Orange tabby she-cat Icepaw - White she-cat Oakpaw - Dark ginger tom Queens: Flameflower - Ginger she-cat (Mother of Aspenkit - Ginger and brown tom, and Leafkit - Tan tom). Swiftflame - White and brown tabby she-cat (Mother of Lightkit - White and brown tabby tom, Cinderkit - Black she-cat with white paws and underbelly, and Ashkit - White she-cat with black paws). Elders: Frostwhisker - White and gray tom Emberpelt - Black tom ' ' CloudClan: Leader: Rainstar - Mottled gray tom with strict blue eyes Apprentice: Robin Deputy: Scorched-eye - Black tom with one missing eye Med. Cat: Morningberry - Golden tom Warriors: Applefang - Russet she-cat Apprentice: Spiderpaw Sagefoot - Black tom with gray paws Apprentice: Ivypaw Apprentices: Robin - Black and red she-cat, formerly a kittypet Ivypaw - Gray tabby she-cat Spiderpaw - Black tom with eight toes on his front paw ' ' BreezeClan: Leader: Hawkstar - White and gray she-cat Deputy: Moonspots - Dark gray tom Med. Cat: Bluewillow - Black she-cat Warriors: Heathercloud - Tan she-cat with heathery colored eyes Apprentice: Fuzzypaw Gorsestrike - Gray tom ' ' MistClan: Leader: Featherstar - White tom Deputy: Birchpoppy - Tan she-cat with dark brown, reddish, and white spots Med. Cat: Stoneberry - Dark gray tom Warriors: Rainpetal - Speckled brown she-cat Hollytail - Reddish-ginger tom ' ' -Prologue- I stood up, the gentle wind brushing my pelt. It was dark outside, stars blinding the sky. I turned to the apprentice den, a mossy spot at the stump of an oak tree. “Spiderpaw, wake up. I need help gathering Moon Flowers.” I stood over his small black body. He was laying so his back was facing upwards toward the sky. He had a different scent, but I figured that it was just the moss. When he didn’t respond, I gently nudged his body towards me, flipping his face up. He was completely still. I panicked for a moment. My heart was sinking in my chest. Had I killed him? Taking deep breaths, I looked over to Ivypaw. I checked her pulse by putting my paw on her chest. She was still. I was breathing wildly. I felt Robin’s pulse. Nothing. I realized I was shaking violently. I ran over to Rainstar’s den. “Rainstar! Spiderpaw, Robin, and Ivypaw are dead. Come quick!” I called frantically. Rainstar would know what to do. But he didn’t respond. He was sound asleep. “Rainstar, this isn’t funny you need to come!” I inched closer and felt his cold, dead body. I crept out of the den, shaking and sweating violently. I ran to the Warriors den, hopeful that they weren’t dead either. “Everyone, wake up!” I screeched. I was crying and shaking now. No one moved. Not even Applefang. She would’ve smacked me pretty. I ran into the den. I slowly realized that no one was moving. Or breathing. Hot breath fumed behind me. It wafted onto my pelt. I turned around slowly and bared my teeth. Nothing was there. A deep raspy voice shook the air. “Death. Death. Death.” Over and over. Over and over. Everything was swirling and turning black. I covered my ears but it was no use. I lay on the floor, hypnotized and in pain. I was gasping for air now, falling into a pit of darkness. I couldn’t breathe. Was this the end? Bright, white light filled the air. The deep voice left, replaced by a soft, calm voice. “It’s alright now.” A white she-cat with a starry pelt lifted my chin. “W-where am I?” I asked, still shaking. The stranger cat was silent.“My name is Fernlight. I was brought here to warn you of dangers to come. What you just saw was what will happen to all the Clans if you don’t do anything.” Before I could speak, she spoke again. “Four Clans will walk and fight death and bones.” “What-” I asked, only to be cut off once more. “Every Clan will send three cats for the journey. Other StarClan cats have sent other parts of the prophecy to the other medicine cats.” She paused and looked at me. I was desperate now. What was happening? Fernlight seemed to read my mind a responded. “It’s alright to be afraid. To be scared. But it’s not alright to cower and run away. StarClan will guide you.” She dipped her nose and faded away. I wanted to keep talking to her. But she was gone. I woke up. Brambles weaved above head with dim sunlight creeping through cracks. I ran to Rainstar’s den and told him everything. About the prophecy. He nodded his head and shook it in horror from time to time. As I finished, Rainstar was silent for a long moment. At last, he looked up at me. “We need to address this next Gathering. As for the warriors, I’m choosing Applefang to keep CloudClan’s chosen group in order, Sagefoot because he used to be a medicine cat apprentice, your apprentice,” Rainstar paused. “And Ivypaw.” “IVYPAW? In the name of StarClan, why her? She’s disobedient and stubborn. Why not Spiderpaw? He has a sharp brain and is very good at crafting helpful inventions.” “I believe that Ivypaw holds tremendous potential,” Rainstar said firmly. I knew that it was impossible to change his mind now. I hesitated. “Alright then. I told Robin that I’d tell him a bit about herbs.” I started to walk out of the entrance of the den. I looked back. “Thank you for telling me, Morningberry,” Rainstar said. I smiled, and walked out the den.